


ContrastTale: Pursuit

by RTNightmare



Series: CounterTale [3]
Category: ContrastTale (A different CounterTale Timeline), CounterTale (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, ConstrastTale version 2, Dad Sans, Echo is a cute troublemaker, Echo is sassy af, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finished Story, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Honoring my recently deceased dog (Cooper), I need to stop tagging now, It doesn't work on her parents, It was a big loss, It's a bit crazy, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage, Most humans hate monsters, Most monsters hate humans, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus isn’t in this story much to honor Cooper, Pregnancy, Rachel doesn't take bullshit from anyone, Rachel has mom-sass, Rachel is sassy af, Rachel will have less description on appearance so you can pretend it's a Reader fic, Racial Discrimination, Real-world concepts, Sans already has a family, Sans is already the king, Sans is sassy af, Sans just believes that he and Rachel would be bound together regardless of circumstances, Sans' family (Rachel and Echo) are in a hidden village, Sassy Dad, She knows how to manipulate others in the cutest way, So they are 'naturally' better than humans, Soul Bond, Soul Mates is a loose term, Tied to CounterTale, Yeah all the sass, Young Sans and Rachel are cute af, completed story, different backstory, haha - Freeform, it's not so much predestined as is a connection formed when two potentials meet, sorrynotsorry, suitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
Summary: Parallel to CounterTale, ContrastTale's universe has the same people with different stories...ConstrastTale: Kinship VersionandConstrastTale: Pursuit VersionIt is advised that you read "ContrastTale: Kinship" beforehand so that you can make connections.Sans has been leading a double life for years now; mainly he is known as being the king, and supposedly single, but not ready to mingle. Well, considering the other half of his life, where he comes to his secret second home into the waiting arms of the love of his life, a human mage name Rachel whom is more than meets the eye, and their daughter, Echo, who is much like her parents in demeanor.However, as Rachel anticipated, Sans is finally forced to meet the demands of his kingdom and search for a bride. However, as his Soul is already bonded to another, the truth will cause a lot of chaos. So, Sans and Rachel must race against the clock in order to find a solution that will appease the other world leaders. Surely getting some more help might not be so bad...Right?





	1. Our Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CounterTale: The Legacy of the First Soul!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745130) by [RTNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare). 



> So, this will include some characters not yet showcased in my CounterTale fanfiction; the suitors.
> 
> Like in Kinship, Sans character in this series is similar to a hybrid between him and Jack Skellington. Meaning that he is taller and more of a gentleman (cuz he's royalty since birth and needs to act the part). However, unlike it's counterpart, Kinship, Sans will be far more sassy in this fan fiction. Especially with his family. But Rachel be takin' no shits from this dude.
> 
> There will be more backstory, more Echo, more drama, and potentially more OCs and canon Undertale characters. Anywho, hope you enjoy! First chapter is more of a prologue, which is why it's so short.

“Your majesty, I have more paperwork for you.” The lead advisor to the king, a tall goat monster named Asgore Dreemurr, walked inside, his golden mane falling behind his shoulder as he closed the door. Walking up to the desk, he sighed defeatedly at the sight before him.

 

The skeleton, Sans Aster, was nothing like his father, the late king, a skeleton named W. D. Aster – called Gaster, when it came to getting work done. The current king didn’t always have patience for paperwork, meetings, and a few other of the kingly duties now bestowed upon him. Granted, he had gotten better about thing since he took over, but one could say that being a eighteen-year-old taking on a new responsibility, an adjustment period was necessary.

 

That was seven years ago.

 

Not only did he take everything at his own pace – which wasn’t necessarily bad since he got everything done within the time given – but he hadn’t even chosen a bride yet.

 

Letting the papers fall on top of the already present stack, Asgore gazed at the sleeping form of the king. Under his phalanges was a small photo holder, if the back containing the leg was anything to go by. Whom the photograph was of was unknown as it was faced down, against the skeleton’s clothed ribs.

 

Before Asgore could pry it from the king’s grip, the skeleton jolted away with a start.

 

“Asgore, what are you doing?” He sputtered.

 

“I came in to give you more papers and found you asleep holding that. I was just curious what you were holding.”

 

“Please…” Sans breathed. “Don’t pry into that. It’s…I miss them.”

 

“Oh,” Asgore responded shortly. “My condolences.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” The king waved it off. “But I wish to suffer with this burden alone. Please.”

 

“I understand. I will leave you to it.” Bowing, the goat monster left.

 

Slumping back in his chair, Sans sighed, lifting the frame and revealing a human woman, and an inhumane, but extremely adorable child. The woman was in a traditional pose, wearing an elegant blue dress, and was smiling elegantly at the camera. The little girl, while wearing a traditional blue dress as well, had two enormous pigtails and had far less traditional pose. She held up her hand, two fingers poised in a peace sign, smiling big at the camera, blue eye-lights sparkling within giant black socket.

 

Pressing individual kissed to the woman and the child in the photo, Sans smirked. “Oh yes, I miss them alright. All day, every day. Good thing I get to see them tonight.”


	2. Our Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night has fallen and we get to see a ~~day~~ night in the life of King Sans includes a secret family, including a human mage as a wife constantly chasing their four-year-old sassafras, said sassafras who misses her daddy and doesn't fail to be adorable and silly, and...backstory. Yeah, that too! ;9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I lost my dog, who I think more of as my brother - it only hurts more - on Saturday, and so I wasn't feeling too creative the past few days. But I forced more out, and hopefully will get more chapters written. 
> 
> Enjoy Echo! Her character is supposed to be sassy as heck (without always meaning to), cutest of the cute, and just childish as hell. Supposed to be an amazing combination! Hope it works! Enjoy.

“Echo, calm down.” I instructed the child currently bounding around the room. “Daddy will be home very soon!”

 

“But I want him ta come home now!” The little girl whined, puckering her lip.

 

“Well making a mess of the furniture will not guarantee a faster arrival. Go sit on the couch–”

 

“I’m home!”

 

“Oh heavens!” I sighed as Echo stuck her tongue out at me and bounding towards the front door. Hearing the familiar grunt, I stood and made my way after her.

 

“How was your day, Love?” I asked my husband.

 

“Oh, you know, the usual. I got a nap in, though.” I glowered at him. “And Asgore almost found the photo of you and this little noodle.”

 

“I’m not a noodle, Daddy!” The little girl pouted.

 

“It’s a term of endearment, sweetpea.” He grinned, lifting her up for his routinely hug.

 

“Sans, you need to be more careful.” I reminded. “If they find out that you are married and have a child with a human mage, everyone will be in trouble.”

 

He rolled his eye-lights, opening his free arm for me to walk into. I did so and kissed him softly.

 

“I made it seem like the photo was of someone who I had lost.”

 

I huffed. “Well, one wrong move and it might become a reality.”

 

He chuckled. “have i ever told you how much i love the fire in your eyes? you’re so feisty.”

 

I glared at him in warning. “Don’t you start.”  
  
“That’s my firecracker!” He teased. “C’mon, drop the momitude for me. Granted, I love that part of you and I’ve quite enjoyed it since it was born four years ago.”

 

“No, I was born! Get it right, Daddy!”

 

He snorted. “Nah, your mom got her momitude four years ago as a result of you, Little Missy.”

 

“Mmmmm!” Echo puffed her cheeks out, clearly not happy with her dad.

 

“Sans, honestly, you know she got her pride from you. Stop being mean.”

 

Sans made a gesture of _‘what, me?’_ before shrugging at my warning look, and kissing the child’s cheek. The little girl made an exaggerated sighed, “Okay, fine. I accept your apol’gy.”

 

Sans barely held in laughter. “Thank you, sweetpea.”

 

“Alright, it’s dinner time.” I announced.

 

“Mm, what did mommy make for dinner?” Sans asked the child still in his arms.

 

“I oh no,” She answered around her thumb.

 

“Too busy waiting for me to find out?” He inquired cheekily.

 

“Yeff.” She blurted confidently.

 

“Aww, I love you, too.” He cooed, nuzzling one of her pigtails. She fussed until he placed her in her seat at the table.

 

“Echo, thumb out of your mouth. We need to eat.”

 

“But mooooom!”

 

“No buts, you can suck your thumb when you’re finished eating.”

 

“Fine.” Releasing her thumb, she dug in.

 

Sans said nothing, but was clearly amused.

 

“What excuse did you give them to get out of dinner?”

 

“How do you know I gave them an excuse? For all you know, this could be my second dinner.”

 

Taking a forkful of broccoli into my mouth, I waited, staring with a raised brow.

 

He sighed, “I told them I’d been snacking all day and wasn’t hungry.”

 

“Did they believe that?”

 

“I mean, I was snacking all day. But they aren’t filling, not that they don’t know that. If Pap was around more, he might be able to call me out on it. But as it stands, they believe that it has a different effect on me as a skeleton monster.”

 

I hummed. “Interesting.”

 

“I guess.” He shrugged.

 

“Is that dummy still intact?”

 

“Yeah, left it in my place, under the covers. And since I don’t need to breathe, it’s believable.” He grinned soothingly. “Stop worrying. It will be fine.”

 

“I had a vibe. Something is going to change soon.”

 

“Well, if you have a vision where you, Echo or both are in trouble, let me know. Until then, I’ll keep doing everything as I have for the last ten years.”

 

“Has it really been that long since we met?” I mused, disbelieving.

 

“Yeah, I was almost sixteen, but I still remember it clearly. I had gotten bored at one of my father’s meetings and snuck out. I decided to take a walk and found you on the mountainside, lost and trapped on a ledge with no way down or around because there was a hole on one side and a thorny bush on the other. You were bleeding, having tried to pass the thorns…”

 

* * *

 

 

_Sans ran up, calling out, “Hey, let me help you.”_

_The girl looked up, bright eyes locking on him. Something sparked within him and he surged forward, arms outstretched. “Jump!”_

_She nodded and hastily got down so she could slide off the boulder. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off and landed in the skeleton’s arms._

_“i’ve got you.” He murmured gently._

_She opened her eyes and gazed up at him, a hint of red coloring her cheeks. “Thank you.”_

_He grinned, helping her to stand up. But after she hissed from the pain, he adjusted her in his arms, carrying her bridal style back down the mountain._

_“what were you doing up here?”_

_“Chasing one of the sheep. He clearly knew better than me. You can see him in the distance.” She pointed and sure enough, a bit of white was rejoining a larger patch of white._

_“So your family has sheep?” He asked, gaining more confidence._

_“Oh, no. They aren’t my family. I just offered to get the sheep.”_

_“Oh,” He frowned. “Where’s your family?”_

_“Dead. Well, my mom is. I never knew my father.”_

_He sputtered, “sorry i brought it up.”_

_“It’s okay. The village takes care of me.” She smiled gently. “I’m Rachel, by the way.”_

_He returned the smile gratefully, “I’m Sans. My father is here on business and I got bored.”_

_“Sans…that name sounds vaguely familiar.”_

_“uh,” He stuttered. “My father is the king.”_

_“Oh! You’re Prince Sans.” He nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your majesty. I’m sorry you are being forced to carry me.”_

_“No, don’t be. And just Sans. I don’t really like the title.”_  
  
“You’re really kind.” She whispered. He looked up at her and was met with rosy cheeks.

_“I did what was right.” He replied. “Besides, I couldn’t leave the damsel in distress. What kind of prince would I be if I did?”_

_“Isn’t that for noble girl only, though?” She fretted._

_“You **are** noble in my eyes. Eye-sockets!” Now his face was heating up. Good thing they had reached the bottom._

_She giggled. “Thank you. Can I give my Prince Charming a kiss as thanks now that we have made it off the mountain?”_

_“Sure!” He agreed, pleased with himself yet curling in a bit shyly as she came close._

_Sure enough, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Touching it after she moved away, he grinned crookedly._

_“I like your dress.” He mumbled randomly. She giggled, twirling in the gown, a deep blue with straps that hugged the white shirt, the only thing covering her still developing breasts and most of her arms, to her body._

_“It’s new. It was a present for my birthday. I just turned fourteen last week.” She sighed. “I feel bad for ruining it.”_

_Pulling out a bag of gold, he handed it to her. “I was supposed to use this for souvenirs, but you can have it.”_  
  
“But you can’t just…”

_“I don’t care about souvenirs.” He shrugged, pushing it into her hands. “But I would like to see you again.”_

_She brightened, nodding. “I’d like that, too.”_

_Putting the sack of gold away, Sans took her hand and escorted her back to the village just in time for the guards to converge on Sans._

_“Young prince! Where have you been?”_  


_“We have been looking for you!”_

_“Who is that human girl?”_

_Sans held up his hand to halt them. “I’m sorry for worrying you and my father. I got bored so I took a walk. I ran into Rachel on the mountain. She was stuck and so I helped her and escorted her back.”_

_“Well, say goodbye. Your father is ready to leave.”_

_“Okay, I will meet you there.”_

_Turning back to the girl, he sighed. “I guess we need to part ways for now. But should my father need to visit this place again, I’ll be sure to come with him.”_

_She nodded, curtseying for him. “Thank you again for saving me.”_

_He bowed, “It was my pleasure.”_

_Turning to leave, Sans hesitated, and gave her one last hug before leaving. In that moment, though, he whispered, “Thank you for treating me like a person.” His Soul formed a link to hers so he could find her again and soon after, he left with his father._

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah yes, you formed a partial bond with me.” I teased.

 

“It was accidental! I told you that.” He retaliated gruffly.

 

I giggled. “Well, I for one am thankful I met you.”

 

“Sweetheart, you are my one and only. The day I met you, my Soul knew that. Even if I hadn’t met you, no one else could lay claim. I would have spent my entire life searching for you if I needed to.”

 

“So you’re saying that we are Soul Mates.” I inquired with quirked brow.

 

“Whatever you wish to call it, my dear.” He replied smoothly. “You’re my sweetheart.”

 

“Why is mommy your sweetheart and I’m only your sweetpea.” Echo grumbled.

“Because you’re bite sized, cutie pie!” He responded easily.

 

“I won’t always be, though.” She pressed.

 

“And because you’ll always be my little girl.” He cooed, squishing her cheeks. “Even when you aren’t little anymore.”

 

“Noooo!”

 

“Yeeeeeeeeeee!”

 

“Stahpit!”

 

“Never, baby girl!”

 

“Mommy, make daddy stop!”

 

“I’m not getting involved in this unless it involves broken furniture. If you’ll excuse me, I need to clean up. So out!”

 

“Are you grumpy, hon?”

 

“Get out of the kitchen!”

 

“Ho geez, fine! C’mon, angel! Time for a story!”

 

“Yay! Fluffy bunny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants pictures of these goobers?


	3. Our Romance*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First smut chapter! It is marked with obvious implications. (Eyebrow waggle!)
> 
> This chapter is the progression of Sans and Rachel's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've written more, so I'm posting more. I like to have enough chapters written ahead so that posting will be easier. I'll post a bunch together if I've finished.
> 
> And this story might end up being longer than Kinship. We will see.   
> I like how Sans is a shy bean in the beginning, but he turns into a sexy, sassy, witty gentleman in current day. XD That might be the Soul Bond's fault. *snrk*

 

After our initial meeting, the next time Sans and I saw each other was half a year later. Sans had a few long-distance friends, at least two of which were human, too. His father encouraged him and insisted he befriend all kinds of people.

 

After our second meeting, we spent a lot of time sending letters. When Sans turned seventeen, his father sent him out on his first diplomatic journey around the world. However, before leaving, Sans asked a question that ultimately set into motion events that would impact his life forever.

 

“If I meet one of my friends, may they journey with me?”

 

Gaster smiled, “If they choose to join you, I see no problem. But you must care for them, as you are my heir and thus, it will mean practicing being the next leader.”

 

Sans bowed, “As you wish.”

 

He didn’t visit me immediately. In fact, my village was the fourth stop. Seeing each other again was interesting. To the public, we merely shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. But afterwards, when we were alone, it was different.

 

 

 

Leaving this skeleton surprisingly warm embrace, I smiled, “I missed you. How are you?”

 

“I’m doing well.” He grinned. “You are looking radiant as always.”

 

I giggled, pushing my hair out of my face out of nervousness. “I bet you say that to a lot of girls.”

 

He chuckled. “Not really. Most of my friends are male.”

  
  
“Most?” I inquired.

 

“Yeah! Why, did you decide to be a boy now?”

 

I flushed, turning and laughing. “Oh my!”

 

“oh my gosh, that laugh is so cute.” He whispered to himself.

 

“You like my laugh?!” I asked incredulously.

 

“You heard that?” It was his turn to blush.

 

“Yes, yes I did!” I grinned cheekily. “What else do you like about me?”

 

He mumbled unintelligibly.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” I sassed. “Would you mind repeating yourself?”

 

“everything,” he whispered shyly, “i love everything about you.”

 

“Love…?”

 

He flinched. “I’m sorry! I didn’t…I meant…I mean…”

 

“Really?” I asked hopefully.

 

He stared at me, and recognizing my expression, nodded.

 

We stood there, waiting for the other to move. To do _something_. Finally, we both moved, closing the distance together and embracing with a passionate kiss. Being a head taller than me, I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him to my level while his wrapped around my waist and held me up. My breasts were pressed so hard against his dress shirt and vest combo that if he had looked down, he would see so much cleavage and probably gushed blue magic from his nasal cavity. It happened later.

 

Needing to breath, I pulled away, gasping.

 

“I’m sorry. I forgot…” He fretted.

 

“No…no, I’m fine.” I assured him.

 

He sighed. “I…wanted to ask you something.”

 

“What is it?” I pressed when he went silent.

 

“Well, two things, I guess. First, will you…be my girlfriend?” His skull was completely blue.

 

I grinned relieved, “Yeah! Absolutely!”

 

“Really?” He asked like he couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yeah!” I repeated.

 

“Okay, okay…yes!” The blue darkened when I giggled.

 

“And the other thing?” I reminded.

 

“Would you like to travel with me?”

 

“You mean, on this diplomatic mission you told me about?”

 

“yeah…”

 

“I would love to!” I squealed. “I can come?”

 

He gasped, then grinned. “Yeah, if you really want to!”

 

“I do!” I embraced him again. He returned it, sighing.

 

“You’re a good kisser.” I whispered.

 

“really? i’ve never done that before.”

 

“Neither have I,” I responded truthfully.

  
“well, you certainly have it down. you’re an amazing kisser.”

 

“No, you are!” I blushed.

 

“What!” He pushed me back only for both of us to kiss passionately once again. We only got better at it.

 

 

 

Going on the diplomatic journey, we visited a lot of places. Our private moments were spent being gooey, since we had to keep ourselves mature in public. Several times, we almost got caught kissing or goofing off in other ways.

 

One night, at one in the morning, I was woken up by a light outside. A rustling was heard outside our tent, and a group of strange voices was mutter to each other.

 

“Palace guards.”

 

“Yes, should we tell the others?”

 

“Why are they here?”

 

“Diplomatic journey for the prince.”

 

“Is he or the kingdom aware of us?”

 

“No, we’re not on their maps.”

 

“Thank the stars above.”

 

“What should we do?”

 

“Tell the others.”

 

“But what if we’re followed?”

 

“Check if any are awake now?”

 

“I sense one. Wait, they’re…mage. No, they have the Delta Mage.”

 

“What? Which tent?”

 

“There.”

 

I stood up just as the tent opened. Five individuals looked in. Two were human, but the other three were monsters.

 

“Did they kidnap you?”

 

“No, I accompanied his majesty on his journey. We are friends.” My face heated up.

 

“rachel? what’s goin’ on?” Sans mumbled by my feet. “wait! who are they?”

 

“We come from a hidden village. Monster-human relationships are frowned upon, so we have found a place to live in harmony.”

 

“Really?” I gasped. “Sans, they might be able to help us.”  


“What? Are you and the prince…?”

 

Sans stood up. “yes, she’s my girlfriend. but no one knows that. we’ve had to be careful.”

 

“Monsters and humans will hurt her if you are found out. And you are monitored constantly, so the chances of your relationship being secretive for much longer is unlikely.”

 

“Can you help us?” I asked hopefully.

 

“If you wish to stay with us, we can provide shelter to you and a way for you to meet where no one will judge you.”

 

I turned to Sans. He nodded, turning to them. “But if she goes missing now, the guards will suspect. We need a plan.”

 

“Don’t worry. We have a solution.”

 

That was the night we found the village where I would stay would Echo years later. That was also the night I found out I was the Delta Mage.

 

 

The plan was simple and worked effortlessly. The humans of the group were ‘injured’ and so I helped take them back to their village while Sans continued his diplomatic journey.

 

Later, Sans teleported to the place where he and I met the interspecies group and they showed Sans the way so he could visit again. He visited often and eventually, our relationship became more passionate.

 

 

We were married on June 9th, both by human tradition and monster tradition. Our Souls were bonded and we spent our first night making love for the first time.

 

To the rest of the world, Sans was off having a diplomatic meeting with a recently created village. But to those in the know, not only did that village not exist, but the location was in a place unreachable. So we were able to relax…

 

*S*M*U*T*

 

“ _Ah! Sans…”_ I moaned lewdly as he suckled my breast, swirling his tongue around my hardened nipple like an expert.

 

“You do that ‘like a _Boss_!’” I joked.

 

With a pop, he released my tender flesh. “you did not just pun at me!” He grinned in amazement, eye-lights bright, enlarged, and shimmering the stars, “i’m so proud of you!” Sans had an affinity for puns. And every time I would make one, he would be so delighted. Even if they were terrible.

 

“C’mere baby!” I rumbled above me. “I’m gonna make you feel so good!”

 

“You’re already – _AHHHHHH!_ ” Oh, he knew how to use his tongue.

 

“you taste so good!” He whispered against my wet folds. “i could **eat you right up**!”

 

“Ssshhhhh! Don’t say that!” I whimpered. “It’s embarrassing!”

 

“says the lady who teases me in public constantly.” It was true, and I knew it. My expression must have given it away, “yeah, exactly!”

 

My orgasm was fast approaching, and I barely muffled my scream as I climaxed. Neither of us paid any attention to how many rounds we had that first night. By the time morning came, we had had about an hour of sleep, if that. And there was only more upon waking.

 

“damn you’re tight.” He muttered behind me, one hand on my waist while the other rested in the valley between my breasts.

 

“I know!” I gasped. “I haven’t…my muscles haven’t relaxed…since the last go. Please, give me a few…”

 

“no way, babe. you’re all mine. and i’m not gonna be satisfied until i fuck your brains out.” He hissed in me ear, causing a shiver, which in turn sent me over the edge again. “Damn! Already?” He chuckled. “i must be doing something right.”  


“Noooo…” Honestly, at that point, ‘my brains’ were no longer functional at all.

 

*O*V*E*R*

 

We had a week before he needed to return. The village gave him a chain so he could hang his ring around his neck and under his dress shirt if needed.

 

“i’ll be back soon, love.” Kissing me briefly, he added, “wait for me.”

 

“Always…”

 

 

 

Sans visited often after that. And even after he took over as king, he still made sure to come visit at least a couple times a week. When I became pregnant with Echo, a dummy of him was made so that he could come home to me during the night and leave early in the morning.

 

“Stop fussing, Sans! It will be fine.” I tutted as the skeleton monster prodded my swollen belly gently.

 

“You say that now.” He grumped, standing straight. “But I’m worried that she will be born and I won’t be here.”

 

“Cass informed us of the approximate date. And with my future vision, I have narrowed it down to the twenty-fifth of October. It will be in the morning, so just plan to be _away_.”

 

“That is a month away and how do I know that something won’t get in the way.”

 

“I saw you in my vision.” I exclaimed, my irritation bubbling up as hormones took over. “Stop fussing, go sit down, and if you bug me again about it, I will tell the midwife to not let you in.”

 

“But it’s my kid, too.”

 

“Stop being a nervous wreck, then. I’m already really frustrated,” Damnit! The tears were coming and they wouldn’t stop. “I don’t need you to make it worse!”

 

“i’m sorry.” He whispered, holding me to him as I sobbed over his shoulder. “you’re right. it’s okay. i’ve got you.”

 

“Mhmm…” I mumbled against him.

 

“we’ll face this together.” He promised.

 

 

Sure enough, the day arrived and I went into labor at four in the morning. The delivery took six hours and at ten minutes after ten, Echo was born. Sans was there for all of it and held her before me as I needed a minute to breathe.

 

“She’s so cute.” He cooed. “Look at her. She is a perfect combination of us.”

 

“Yes, she’s like…”

 

“An echo…” He grinned. “There’s a font called Ecofont. But she can just be Echo, like the sound. It would give her existence meaning.”

 

I chuckled tiredly. “I agree.”

 

 

Sans was with us the remainder of the week. And after that, he came during the night. One evening, however, a knock came to the door.

  
“One moment!” I called, making sure Echo was out of sight.

 

Opening the door, I gasped. “King Gaster!”

 

He chuckled. “I am no longer the king, young lady. That has already been bestowed upon your husband.”

 

Fear gripped my Soul as I stepped back.

 

“Calm, dear. I will not harm you. I am not like other monsters. I don’t care who my son chose. I came to warn you, though. You will not be able to keep this up forever. Sans will be forced to see suitors from around the world. And at some point, his Soul will be bared and the truth will come out. What you need to do is prepare yourself and find a reason why your union is a good thing.”

 

“Do you think there is a good enough reason?”

 

He beamed. “Yes, and it is why I was so willing to let my son pursue you. I was always in the know, my dear. You are special. And you will no doubt be the one to set us free from our hostility towards one another.”

 

“Can you tell me?”

 

“I wish it were that easy, but as I have been instructed by a seer to keep the truth hidden as it might hurt the future…well, I’m truly sorry.”

 

“Can I have a hint?”

 

“Certainly,” His eye-lights sparkled. “Your hint is this – you have already been told because to others, you are _everything_!”

 

It was a riddle, but it was **obvious** now that I think back on it. Gaster enjoyed his granddaughter, and visited a lot after that. Despite being retired, he didn’t settle down. He decided to travel the world, and always stopped by to visit when he was near.

 

Gaster told his son the same riddle, and together, he and I pursued potential answers. Sans would drop off books for me to read since he didn’t have a whole lot of time to research.

 

But soon enough, Gaster’s warning came to fruition. After five years of being king, the council and world leaders decided they had waited long enough…


	4. Our Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implications are everything, especially when the world is involved. So Sans must be extra careful not to...give too much away.
> 
> Oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S SHORT! AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER! FORGIVE ME! To say sorry, have two chapters.
> 
> On another note, Arc 1 of my CounterTale fic will be over this Thursday, so there will be a small hiatus between chapter 16 and 17!

“Sire?” Asgore called from the other side of the closed office door.

 

“Yes, come in.” Sans called back.

 

The large monster walked in, eyes locking on the sight of the young king amid doing paperwork. The advisors were there to help him, but he had the ultimate decision and so part of what they assisted him with was summarizing what was in the paperwork so he could get through it faster.

 

“I see you’re busy,” the elderly goat stated, “and it pains me to bother you about this. Here.”

 

Sans looked up as the paper was placed gently in front of him. Without releasing the pen still gripped tightly in his left hand, Sans used his free hand to pull the paper closer and lift it up.

 

“Suitors…” He grumbled, releasing the paper so it could drift back down to the desk. “they never quit, do they?”

 

Asgore shifted uncomfortably. “Might I ask why you…aren’t interested?”

 

The king’s eye-lights shifted up to meet the red amber orbs of his father’s most trusted friend. Thinking back, Asgore was the one individual Gaster relied on the most. However, with a secret this great and a heart of pure justice, Sans feared his secret family was in danger. Therefore, telling his father’s friend the whole truth was too risky. That is…until he figured out if the goat was trustworthy enough or not.

 

Every word, phrase, and emotional quirk had meaning during this conversation.

 

“I have my reasons.” Sans finally responded, narrowing his eye sockets like his father had done in the past when the reasons were too big to say out loud.

 

Asgore caught on immediately. “Sir, are you doing something illegal?”

 

Raising a brow-bone half a fraction, Sans replied, “depends on what is considered illegal, i suppose.”

 

“You are up to something.” It wasn’t a question. “Sire, if you are doing something you shouldn’t, you could get into trouble.”

 

Sans chuckled. “Believe it or not, my father is aware. I have been informed that what I am doing could very well get me in trouble if I’m not prepared. The matter isn’t that I’m doing something wrong. I just need to find out why what I am doing is right.”

 

Asgore hesitated, taking it in. Finally, he bowed. “I see.” Good, he wouldn’t pry for a while then. “What should I tell them?” He pointed to the paper.

 

“Who is involved?” Sans inquired.

 

“The world leaders, the council, and the families of the potentials.”

 

Sans nodded, thinking carefully. Finally, “Tell them I want to consider their profiles so I might accommodate them in the best possible way. I will send a formal invitation when I am finished.”

 

Asgore nodded, clearly grateful now that Sans was finally _ready_. “I’ll see to it that you have those profiles as soon as possible. Thank you, sire.”

 

“Of course.” Sans grinned, eyes half-lidded. “Let our guests be comfortable…”

 

The goat nodded and left.

 

“…especially since i plan to rip a few hearts out by the end of this.” Sans finished with a chuckle.


	5. Our Façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops indeed! It appears Sans stirred up some trouble! But thankfully, he has planned ahead. Hopefully all will work out in his favor! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So being the king comes with perks, including absolute authority. It works best on beings with less matter and more magic, like elementals. Heh...heh...

As a child and teen, Sans had been a bit of a shy bean. But as he grew into himself, he adapted to the bigger world and became a dashing rogue of sorts. Despite his skeletal features, he was extremely handsome, witty, graceful, sassy, and sexy. Standing at six feet and two inches, a lot of women of all racial backgrounds swooned over him. He made a fine bachelor, if he wasn’t the king and taken already, not that the world was aware.

 

_“And the king has finally announced that he will be taking on suitors the world over. An official letter to each potential will be sent out as soon as he has made the necessary arrangements.”_

 

I scowled at the television, worried of what this would mean.

 

“Mommy, what is a suitor?”

 

I sighed. “Well, sweetie, your dad doesn’t want others to know that he has a family with you and me, so he has to abide by the wishes of his people. Suitors are potential mates, so your dad is going to have to fake being nice to them.”

 

Echo scrunched up her face. “Why doesn’t Daddy just tell everyone about us?”

 

I smiled sadly. “Because the world is filled with a lot of people who don’t like that a monster chose a human mage. And since he’s the king, that’s even worse. Unfortunately, society is made up of mostly selfish individuals. They aren’t like your dad, me, you, or our neighbors. We are here so that we are hidden from others being mean to us for loving who they deem bad.”

 

Echo whimpered, “That’s why we’re here?”

 

I nodded. “I know it’s not fair. But your dad is going to try his best so that we are happy and safe.”

 

Echo nodded, an exaggerated movement so that I knew she understood. “Are you gonna tell Daddy about the new thing?”

 

I snorted. “Yes, when he comes home tonight, I will.”

 

 

 

It was getting hard for Sans to be alone for more than five minutes. He went upstairs early for bed, as always, but unlike before, guards were always around him. He couldn’t safely teleport away without them noticing the blue glow. He needed to do something; it was getting too late.

 

Exiting his room, he turned to the guards.

 

“Hey, where’s Asgore?”

 

“He went home for the night, sire.” The guard to his left answered.

 

“Is there any older monsters still here?”

 

“Only Grillby, sire.”

 

Sans brightened. “Awesome, I’m going to go talk to him.” This was a better solution.

 

Grillby was the head chef, but he was one of the older monsters, so he might know what his father meant.

 

“Hey Grillbz, you here?” Sans called as he entered the kitchen, startling the flame elemental.

 

“Sans! I mean…sire, what can I do for you?” The flaming man bowed.

 

“No, don’t worry. I just wanted to take a walk outside the palace. And I need someone who isn’t going to make me nervous.” He motioned behind him. “I’m sorry…if it’s not too much trouble, can you?”

 

“Certainly, let me finish cleaning and I’ll be right there.”

 

“Thanks, bud.” Sans turned to the two guards. “You could learn something from older monsters. They have far more chill.” A hint of blush was seen under the armor and Sans snickered as he left, shortly followed by Grillby.

 

Ten minutes later and they were beyond the castle walls, walking through the garden, Grillby wearing the armor of the royal guards just in case. The sky was clear, and the full moon was present overhead. The air was clean, the sounds of night were soothing, and the only thing out of place was the soft clinking of metal on metal, the natural sound and smell of fire, and the footsteps on gravel.

 

“Is there a reason we are here, sire?”

 

“I had to think of a way to get those two away from me. And experience means power in this world, so I traded two for one. Use the right kind of magic and I got everything under _control_.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” His tone was threatening, but Sans knew he was using it to disguise fear.

 

“Because I need more time to find out what my father meant.” Sans replied calmly.

 

“What? Gaster? What is this about? Asgore mentioned…”

 

“Hmm, so he did tell someone.” Sans mused aloud.

 

“Sans, he told the important people that you had a reason for not wanting to deal with suitors. You have two guards following you because we are worried you are doing something dangerous.”

 

Sans chuckled, eyes flitting to the elemental. “Honestly, the only danger is that the world is full of bigoted idiots who let their personal feelings dictate how they treat others. I don’t tolerate those who are demeaning to people considered different by their preferences, racial backgrounds, and so on.”

 

Turning swiftly to stand in front of the elemental, Sans regarded the monster. _“Show me_ , _Grillby.”_

 

The elemental flinched under the weight of the magic-induced command, and lifted a part of the armor, revealing a hidden microphone and disk.

 

“Thanks, buddy! C’mere and give me a hug!” Sans pounced, laughing when the elemental cursed, ripping the device from the armor and crushing it brutally.

 

“Why would you do that?” The elemental cried from the ground.

 

“I’m not going to let them tape me. Thank goodness it’s not connected to somewhere in the castle, or I would be **boned** right now.” The skeleton snickered as the flame groaned, pops and hissing echoing briefly in the night.

 

“So, what happens now?”

 

Sans hummed. “How about this. _What happens for the remainder of the night is secret, including further encounters. You may only speak after I have given you specifically magical verbal permission to do so._ ”

 

The elemental growled, but nodded in defeat.

 

“Awesome! Now, would you like to come home with me and meet my wife and daughter?”

 

Grillby shot up. “WHAT?!”


	6. Our Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the truth being out to Grillby, Sans introduces the elemental to his family and thankfully uncovers a truth that might aid the King and his family in the near future. But trouble is brewing and the trio need a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this was late. I had so many blocks, and right now, CounterTale is having some issues. Please go my DeviantArt Ask [here](https://rtnightmare.deviantart.com/art/Ask-the-CounterTale-Crew-700492197) or the same on Tumblr, which is [here](https://countertale.tumblr.com/post/164541110091/rtnightmare-so-im-in-a-jam-and-i-need-help) to help me out!
> 
> I was going through a huge block, and for this, I wanted to have enough complete before I posted. I just finished chapter 9, so here you go. 
> 
> Have some adorable Echo!

Sans ignored the elemental as he questioned him over and over about what he was talking about, who he was talking about, and why…just why.

 

“Stop spewing and come with me to meet them.” Sans replied as soon as the elemental had run out of _steam_. He had pointed that out, snickering at the flame’s irritation.

 

“Now, take my hand. It’s far and we’ll be teleporting.” Grillby reluctantly obeyed and they appeared outside a cottage.

 

Knocking on the door, Sans called, “Knock knock!”

 

“Oh dear…” Came a woman’s voice from beyond. “Echo, stay put. Who’s there?”

 

“Adore.”

 

A groan. “Adore who?”

 

“I adore you, but there seems to be another door in my way! Please open up.”

 

 

I opened the door with an unimpressed look. “That needs work.”

 

My other half shrugged. “They can’t all be winners.”

 

“So, are you going to tell me who this…fireman is?” I surveyed him warningly.

 

“This is Grillby. Asgore apparently told too many people that I was doing something I wasn’t supposed to and so the guards wouldn’t back off.”

 

“That’s why you’re late?” I folded my arms.

 

“yes…”

 

“Daddy!” Echo catapulted, eliciting the typical grunt from my husband.

 

“Hey, sweetpea! I’m sorry I’m late!”

 

“Why is he on fire?” She walked in front of Grillby. “Are you okay? I can get you some water!”

 

Grillby gasped, blushing as sparks danced around his head. “You’re adorable!”

 

Echo giggled, smiling big. He was wrapped around her little finger.

 

Coughing, Grillby straightened up and followed Sans inside. “I don’t need water. Water hurts me, actually.”

 

“Oh!” Echo replied. “Well, I don’t think we have…Mommy, what’s the water fire stuff called?”

 

“Lava?”

 

“Yeah, luvuh!” She cried triumphantly. “Sorry, I don’t think we have any. There was some on tee-vee, but Mommy said I can’t get it. Something like ‘it doesn’t work like that’.” She used her fingers to quote.

 

“That’s…that’s okay.” Grillby assured, voice light. “I appreciate you offering.”

 

“You’re welcome. Your name is Gribby?”

 

“It’s Grillby.” He replied carefully.

 

Echo scrunched up her face, trying to concentrate. “Gri…gr…Gri…luh…by. Grib…Grilluhbee?”

  
“Gribby works.”

 

“Okay! Thank you! I’mma go see Daddy now.”

 

She ran off into the kitchen, and moments later, Sans was laughing.

 

“She’s so precious.” Grillby sighed in amazement.

 

“Isn’t she?” I laughed softly.

 

The elemental turned to me. “How…when did this happen? She’s clearly a few years old. What don’t we know about his highness?”

 

“Sans and I met as teenagers,” I began, and proceeded to tell a shortened version of how we met and the basics leading up to current events. “Echo is only four, but she has very strong and interesting magic. Everyone who meets her just dotes on her, and she has a way of making people adore her. You can feel it, can’t you?”

 

He chuckled. “Yes, I can. She’s beautiful. I had no idea…none of us knew about this.” He sighed. “King Sans told us his father knows about you and told him that there was a good reason why you two are together.”

 

“Gaster didn’t tell Sans that he and I were the best choice. He told me.”

 

Grillby turned to me. “So the former king has been here?”

 

“Yes, he has. He met Echo and me when Echo was not even one yet. He gave me a hint that I already knew about why I was special. I’m not sure.”

 

“Have you and his majesty Soul Bonded?”

 

I nodded. “When we were officially married, we did.”

 

“So, he’s seen your Soul.”

 

“Yes, it’s white with a rainbow of specks.”

 

“What?” Grillby gasped.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“Human Souls are colored one or more of the seven traits. They are red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, or a mix of a couple. It’s shouldn’t be white like a…”

 

He trailed off. “Wait…”

 

“Is something the matter?”

 

“Have you ever heard the term Delta Mage?”

 

“Yes! When Sans and I were traveling and came here. They said something about me being a Delta Mage.”

 

“Not **a** Delta Mage. You must be **the** Delta Mage. There’s only ever one at once. And when the Delta Mage dies, the next is born shortly after.”

 

“So, what does that mean?”

 

“That is the reason the former king was so in favor of you and Sans being wed! The Delta Mage stands above all other mages and is a link between humans, mages, and monsters. Many kings have joined with the Delta Mage of their time. It represents a very strong union. The Delta Mage has no boundaries when it comes to magic. The only limitation is what they can imagine.”

 

“I see,” Sans stated from the doorway. “So that’s what this is about. So now I just need to do a bit of research on Delta Mages and come up with something for the world and voila, we’re good to go.”

 

“Sire, it might not be that easy. She will have to prove she is the Delta Mage.”

 

“What would I have to do?” I asked.

 

“If they listen, you must bare your Soul to the council as a first step to verify you are in fact the Delta Mage. From there, you will be tested further. They won’t want to see you to begin with. The world will view this as treason. You’ll be a plan before going into this.”

 

I sighed. “Tests…now…really?!” I collapsed onto the sofa.

 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Sans came to me, pulling me into him.

 

“Echo and I talked earlier today and we have a surprise for you.” I smiled, despite my worry. “I’m pregnant.”

 

He gasped. “Really?” A hand moved to my belly.

 

“You didn’t know?” Grillby gasped, completely flabbergasted.

 

“Children of humans can happen by accident, Grillby.” Sans explained. “And in a situation between monsters and mages, sometimes it will take a few tries to conceive.”

 

“Yeah, well you and I are **very** fertile. Only one try, and, well…we’re having twins.”

 

“oh…” There was a subtle bump already, so…this might be a problem if all hell broke loose.

 

I chuckled worriedly at the thought. “We need a plan.”

 

Sans nodded. “Yes, yes, you’re right. We need a plan.”

 

“A plan!” Echo cheered, eliciting laughter and melting our fears...for the time being.


	7. Our Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suitor's appeal begins and introductions take place. It becomes clear immediately that this will be a bumpy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabiya, Terrence, and Fyra designed by Rajani_The_Freak  
> The Elementals designed by RTNightmare and AuroraFireClaw (DeviantArt)  
> Koianna and Rexia designed by RTNightmare
> 
> This is not edited, so mistakes might be had. I'm sorry!

A few weeks passed and between setting up for the suitors and researching Delta Mages, Sans didn’t return home until ten at night, making Echo very cranky and thoroughly unhappy about not getting enough time to spend with her dad.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetpea! When all of this blows over, I should be able to spend more time with you and Mommy.”

 

A few weeks also meant that my baby bump was a lot more noticeable. Given that monsters had a shorter ‘incubation period’, I was becoming quite plump already.

 

“do you need someone to stay with you for help?”

 

“I will ask if I need help. You need to worry about those suitors and all issues involving the Delta Mage situation.”

 

“right. just, send me a ping if you need anything. i will come running.”

 

“Don’t you dare. I don’t want anyone chasing after you and finding me when I’m this vulnerable.”

 

He groaned. “okay, okay, just…stay safe.” Pressing gently against the very noticeable swell of my belly, he kissed my cheek.

 

I raised a brow. “I stay safer than you do, my king!”

 

He snorted. “Just a reminder, my queen!” He winked.

 

“Not yet, but hopefully…”

 

“Oh hush!” He sighed. “Fine! Just a reminder, my **wife**!”

 

“Better, my _husband_!”

 

He growled in appreciation. “Keep talking like that and I’ll drag you off to do which shall not be named!”

 

“Damn, if I knew you could make your voice so sexy, I would have asked for another honeymoon.” I fanned my face.

 

He smirked. “There’s more where that came from, Misses Aster.”

 

“Mommy, Daddy, stop being gross!”

 

We separated reluctantly, and Sans muttered, “children are such cock-blocks!”

 

I snorted, bending over slightly as full belly laughter escaped me. “Oh heavens, Sans! That was awful!”

 

“You heard that?!” He sounded bewildered. “whoops! Uh, don’t say anything!”

 

“Get to work and I won’t!” I scolded.

 

“Right away, milady!” He bowed dramatically.

 

“Oh stop!” I giggled.

 

 

 

“Introducing the suitors for the crown, Lady Sabiya Gideon, Lady Fyra Krystalus, Lady Koianna Tancho, Lady Rexia Lantis, Lady Igna, Aqua, Aetha, and Terra Tetra, and Lord Terrence Raza.”

 

“ugh, they know i’m straight.” He mumbled. The poor kid didn’t appear to appreciate being here, though. Asgore had warned him that Lord Terrence was the only one of his family within the suitor age restrictions.

 

The boy was barely eligible at twenty years old, and the youngest of all the suitors. His opposite was the flamboyant Lady Sabiya, a bird monster who seemed more interested in her vanity than anything else.

 

“I greatly apologize for the council putting pressure on you, my king.” Lady Koianna, a fish monster whose age matched his own, and whose family controlled the largest continent of them all, apologized with a bow. “I hope this has not put too much of a dent into your schedule.”

 

“Oh please, Anna, like you care!” The flame elemental, part of a sisterhood of quadruplets, growled.

 

“Indeed!” Aqua, her opposite, commented calmly. “You were one of the ones who kept pushing.”

 

The fish monster flushed. “I don’t know what you are implying.”

 

“We were all pushing for the suitor’s appeal,” Aetha huffed in reply.

 

“Exactly!” The final sister, Terra, ground out. “But I heard you boasted to your people that you would win no matter what.”

 

“I would never!” Anna exclaimed, appearing scandalized.

 

Sans hummed. “Do you by any chance watch Mettaton, Miss Tancho?”

 

“Of course, your highness.” She replied anxiously.

 

“that explains it.” He muttered.

 

“What?” She squeaked.

 

Rexia, the high-tech dinosaur monster cackled. “He’s calling you out on your drama!”

 

Sans chuckled. “oh, i like you.” He winked. “keepin’ it real!”

 

Rexia laughed, stomping her feet. “You’re hilarious!”

 

“Why thank you!” Sans flashed her a smile.

 

Turning to the rest, he addressed the crowd, “While you are here, I expect full cooperation with the palace staff to ensure your safety as well as the safety and happiness of everyone here. We have prepared a suite for everyone so that you may feel as comfortable as possible. The official beginning of the suitor’s appeal begins tomorrow at ten in the morning.”

 

“That seems kinda late, though.” Came the drawl of Sabiya.

 

“Sabi! Mind your place!” Fyra scowled at the far bigger monster. Despite her age, she was the smallest of the group. “Apologies for interrupting, your majesty.”

 

“Thank you.” He replied shortly. “As I explained, the appeal starts at ten tomorrow. The reason being is so that everyone, including myself, _has plenty of rest to do our very best_.” He took on a sing-song tone, and winked at the rhyme. “Each appeal will last ten hours maximum, starting from oldest to youngest. Those who are under consideration after the first appeal will stay while others will be escorted out and asked to leave.”

 

His eye sockets darkened, completely void of light, “You have ten hours, from ten in the morning to eight in the evening. I will announce who is staying after all the initial appeals are complete. However, misconduct of any sort will result in instant removal from this palace and your chances of obtaining the crown gone.” He sparked his magic, the pupils flickering in warning between blue and yellow. “You are representing yourselves, your families, and your nations. Keep that in mind before you make any rash decisions.”

 

Returning his eye-lights to their original white glow, he relaxed. “That will be all. I will be turning in early so that I am truly prepared for tomorrow, so I bid you goodnight.”

 

Standing, he motioned to Grillby, who followed him out.

 

“Your orders?” He asked reluctantly.

 

“ _Keep them all occupied._ i am going to have a loss of sanity if i don’t see rachel and echo now.”

 

He sighed, “Do you have a plan and backup plan?”

 

“we are working on it.” Sans replied. “the one who is in the most danger is me.”

 

The elemental nodded. “From what you have seen, do you know who you are going to say no to.”

 

Sans nodded. “yes, but some of which are for reasons that aren’t to do with personality. terrence is going only because i am not interested in men. the elementals are bratty, so they will be easy to pick off. it’s between sabi and anna who i’ll send off after that.”

 

“Why them?”

 

“sabi has no filter and that looks really bad for a monarch. but anna is an enormous brat. bigger than all the others, elementals included. but because of the power she holds being the noble representing the largest country, sending her off might be an issue. i need to be careful.”

 

“What about Rexia and Fyra?”

 

He chuckled. “rexia is the best candidate of them all. her only flaw is that she appears to be too loud. but she wasn’t kissing up like the others. fyra did that, too, but she wasn’t too bad about it. her only other flaw is her stature. she’s…”

 

“She is very small.”

 

“right. she’s like a teddy bear compared to me. even if i were 5’5 or something, she’d be up to the bottom of my ribcage. but as it stands, she barely reaches past my legs.”

 

The elemental chuckled, “Well, on the bright side, you can make a joke about blow–”

 

“finish that sentence and you are dust!” Sans hissed.

 

Grillby held up his hands in surrender. “So when you wittle it down, what are you hoping for?”

 

Sans deadpanned. “you just _waisted_ a perfect pun opportunity.” The elemental groaned.

 

“when you _widdle_ it down, i’m hoping to find something that makes it all fail with the final candidate.”

 

“I see.” The older monster grumbled.

 

“was it true that anna told her people she would win?”

 

The elemental appeared relieved for the subject change, “Yes, I did hear that. Like you said, she holds a lot of power, so saving her to be one of the last ones is the best bet.”

 

Sans chuckled. “and when it’s all said and done, she’s not going to get what she wants anyway.”

 

“You’re going to make a mess, aren’t you?”

 

Sans grinned largely. “Why do you think that?”

 

“Because that’s all you have been doing!”

 

“Have a little faith, will you?”

 

Watching the king step into his room, Grillby registered the spark of blue signaling the skeleton teleporting to his family.

 

The elemental sighed tiredly, “That’s all I can do at this point.”


	8. Our Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Suitor's Appeal continues and we get a synopsis of each through dialogue, since I suck at description...Sans literally might go insane!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter that took forever. With characters that will be in Arc 2 of CounterTale, I worry about posting this. But I need to get this story posted now that it's complete.

At 10:00 the next morning exactly, Sans walked into the room and without acknowledging any of the suitors currently kneeling on one knee, stepped up to the king’s throne. Folding one leg over, he observed the group, taking a few seconds each to watch the eight of them. Three of them fidgeted, and one of them accidentally looked up, lowering their head immediately after.

 

“All suitors that aren’t Sabiya Gideon please return to your rooms. One of my staff will tend to you throughout the day. Please be respectful and follow their instructions.” With a silent bow, the seven suitors stood and followed the guards that stood waiting for them. The trials began with the close of main door…

 

* * *

 

“Sans, how was the first day?” I cooed in amusement.

 

“ _… **kill me!**_ ” He wheezed as he slid down to the ground.

 

“Oh dear, I think you’re broken.” I stepped in front of him. “C’mere, you sweet baby angel!”

 

Helping him up, I led him to the couch. He slumped, massaging his skull. “I swear there is something seriously wrong with that Sabi girl.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“…everything!” He replied ominously, gesturing widely with his hands.

 

“You better go into detail before I make whatever headache you have worse.” I warned irritably.

 

“damn, woman. i’m getting to it.” He sighed, then startled like he had just remembered something. “Where’s Echo?”

 

“Asleep. It’s after nine.”

 

“ugggghhhh…yeah. That girl wouldn’t back off. At some point, she seemed to realize she was messing up big time and so she tried harder and then she wouldn’t calm down and it was just…a mess.”

 

“Explain.” I enunciated, tone heated.

 

“Well, in the beginning, she was trying to feel me up a lot. She was telling me she had a harem back home and all this stuff about how she’s the best and this and that. A lot of it was a lie, and–”

 

“How do you know?” I asked.

 

“i told you i can see souls, right?” He mumbled.

 

“Yes, but you never told me you could tell if people are lying through them.” I quirked a brow.

 

“Oh, well, you can tell someone lies if their Soul shivers a certain way.” He explained.

 

“Oooooh, okay. Continue.”

 

He chuckled. “So, at one point, she must’ve noticed how horrified I was since she was both getting up in my personal space, being vulgar in both body language and…word usage, and it was just terrible.”

 

“Is she already out of the suitor’s appeal?”

 

“Um, yes and no. I mean, she clearly is not advancing. But I didn’t outright kick her out of the castle. She’s going to be there for the next seven days and then she’ll go home with the others I disqualify.”

 

I hummed. “Well, it’s good that you’re being nice and not forcing her home. That would embarrass her, I’m sure.”

 

“Yes. And since we both know I’m heartless, but not Soulless, we can agree…I’m a good person.”

 

I snorted. “Of course…” I remarked cynically.

 

He stuck his tongue out at me, an azure glow slightly illuminating our faces.

 

A shuffling of feet grabbed our attention. “Daddy…you’re home.” Echo mumbled sleepily.

 

“Oh, Echo!” I moaned. “We talked about this!”

 

“i got her.” He promised, lifting my chin to kiss me softly. Standing up, he walked over to the child and hoisted her up. “now then, little princess…what will i have to do to get you to go to sleep, hmm?”

 

“Slay a dragon.”

 

“Ohhhh, but I thought that’s what knights do.”

 

“You have my permission to slay the dragon. I don’t need a knight for that when I have you.”

 

Sans turned to me where I was watching with surprised amusement. Sans looked like he was about to lose it, pent up with emotion and trying not to overwhelm the child with love.

 

“i love this kid.” He squeaked, running off in the opposite direction of my unrepressed laughter.

 

* * *

 

“Fyra is **not** much better!” Sans ranted at the dinner table. “She’s more mature, but she had this condescending attitude. I’m sure she _developed_ that because she’s small and people judge her for it. She implied she was better and kept going about why she was. While I appreciate that she had a reason, it just doesn’t impress me at all. It makes me annoyed, if anything.”

 

“At least it’s over. So she’s out?”

 

“Yes, she out because of that…I’m not even sure what to call it.”

 

“Meaniebuttness?” Echo wondered.

 

Sans chuckled. “It’s a bit more than that, little missy.”

 

“Oh, well, hope the others are nicer.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

* * *

  


The first thing Sans did the next night was hold up a finger and run into our bedroom. A few seconds later, a muffled scream could be heard. Leaving the room, Echo and I could see the bordering insanity on his face as he sat down.

 

“…should we even ask?” I inquired softly.

 

He took a deep breath. And then, “She is the biggest brat I have ever had the horrible luck of meeting  she was so much more stuck up than Sabi and I don’t know how that is possible and I don’t know how anyone can stand her she makes me want to bash my head into a wall and I’m not sure if I will survive another one of these my hope is that Rexia will be more fun than annoying or I might die because insanity is going to kill me what am I going to do I’m terrified.”

 

“Okay, so…sweetheart? If you need me to send you calming vibes, open a link. Same goes if they find out about you and me. Send me vibes. We talked about this. I can use the link to create a calming effect for you. Okay?”

 

“yeah…okay…”

 

“Here, let’s try it now.”

 

After several minutes of a constant current, Sans finally relaxed. But it worried me since it should only take a minute at most. Whatever was happening at the palace was taking a huge toll of Sans.

 

“okay, i’ve got this.” He sighed. “thank you.”

 

“Of course, Sans….” I smiled, but worry was still present.

 

* * *

 

Sans came home laughing. He walked in the door, and toppled onto the couch soon after.

 

“You are late.” I sassed. “It’s eight-thirty.”

 

He finished giggling and looked at me. “Rexia is fantastic. She’s loud, but incredible hilarious. And she gets my humor. Honestly, she’s the best bet out of them all. But she isn’t interested in the crown or me in that way. And we know that, obviously, neither am I. But she’d make a great friend. She’s the only person besides you and my father who enjoy my kind of humor.”

 

“That **is** fantastic! I’m glad that she is a good person, at least.”

 

“Oh yeah, she is awesome!”

 

“Just please tell me you didn’t pun and joke for ten hours straight.”

 

The laughter ended abruptly, and he stared up at me. “would you be upset if used puns and jokes to get to know each other?”

 

I snorted. “Heaven forbid I get mad at you for using your favorite activity to get to know someone!”

 

He giggled. Then, snapping his fingers, he looked at me seriously. “Also, she can see Souls, too.”

 

I gasped. “Then I guess it’s good you hit it off.”

 

“You and her will get along amazingly. I promise you.”

 

“Please tell me you did not invite her over for dinner.”

 

“well…”

 

“For goodness sake, Sans!”

 

“heh…”

 

* * *

 

“So Igna is not staying. She’s just too much of a hot head. But at least I learned that her family are nobles because they are the only elementals who can give birth to all four kinds of elementals.

 

“As it turns out, Igna and her sister’s parents are fire and water elementals. And no, they don’t hurt each other. They can only effect other elementals on purpose. And they are made of magic, so it’s not the same. But water does hurt Lord Solen, and fire can hurt Lady Azura.”

 

“Well, then at least you learned something today.”

 

“yeah, maybe i’ll learn more tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

“Aqua is definitely staying. She’s regal in appearance and her manners are way better than all the others. She didn’t appreciate my humor, though. She laughed, but it was forced. But in terms of fitting the role of monarch, she fits the bill.”

 

“Okay, now I’m trying to imagine water-skeleton babies and I just can’t do it.”

 

“Holy… _snrrrkk_! Why would you even bring that up?”

 

“Well, I mean…c’mon!”

 

“nope. nope. nope. nope…ugh! now it’s going to haunt me forever!”

 

“Ahhaahahaaaaahaaaaaahaaaa! Success!”

 

“See that, Echo! That’s what we call a ‘meaniebutt’!”

 

“Oh…okay. Wait! Am I a meaniebutt, then?” She whimpered.

 

“Pfffffffft, congratulations, Sans! You have finally done it.”

  
“No! No, Echo! C’mon, sweetpea! It’s okay! It’s temporary!”

 

“Mmmm-hmmm-hhhheeeeeh! Eeeeeeehhhh!” The child began to cry.

 

“noooo…”

 

“Echo, if you want dessert, you better stop that now.”

 

After much sniffling and quiet sobs. “O-okay…I’m trying.”  
  
“Thank you.”

 

“…how?”

 

“The perks of being a stay-at-home mom.”

 

“You make it sound so…extraordinary.”

 

“Hmmm, yes. That sounds far better and accurate than being a ‘meaniebutt’. Right, Echo?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“why does this feel like you’re ganging up on me?”

 

I chuckled.

 

* * *

 

“Aetha is good, too. And she went further into depth about her family. Apparently, having all four elements born at the same time is very rare. Her and her sisters are the first complete set in about four hundred twenty years.”

 

“Interesting. So, what it she like?”

 

“A lot like Aqua, manner-wise. She’s a bit huffier, but I’m sure that’s just because she’s an air elemental, so it was a quirk, not her being disrespectful. I asked if she was okay, and she said she had a cold. Checked out her Soul and it didn’t waver, so I ignored it. She’s sweet.”

 

“Hmm, that’s good. A potential ally?”

 

“Maybe, I’m not sure yet.”

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, okay, Terra is going home with her hot-headed sister.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“She’s too rough. She almost caused the ceiling to cave in.”

 

“Oh…that’s…not good.”

 

“Yeah, so I’m sending her home.”

 

“Probably a good call. And probably send a bill as well. After all, two of her sisters are proceeding to the next round, so they can thank your decision with repairs.”

 

“Good point.”

 

“Does that mean I can get a new toy?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I don’t break things?”

 

“That is not how it works, sweetpea.”

 

“Awww…”

 

* * *

 

“And that is the last one.”

 

“So?”

 

“He’s nice, but because I’m not interested in men, I’m sending him home.”

 

“What was he like?”

 

“Well, part of the time, he was acting like a girl. And when I told him to be himself, he became very shy and kind of nervous. He’s nice, and really cares about his sisters. They are all too young. I told him that he was very brave to do the suitor’s appeal. He knows he’s leaving.”

 

“Do the others know they are leaving?”

 

“Not yet. They’ll know tomorrow.”

 

“Oh lovely. Keep the Soul Link open.”

 

“i will.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, at eleven, Sans sat in the throne once more, with all eight girls in front of him. In addition, all guards were stationed around the room to provide safety to the monarch and the suitors.

 

“So, I spent the last hour talking with my advisors about the first round of the suitor’s appeal and we have come to a decision on who is leaving and who is staying.”

 

Sans let his gaze shift among the girls. At least three were nervous, one was on edge in a whole different way, and at least two were far calmer than the rest – one of them was a surprise to Sans.

 

“I will name all who are staying now, in order of best appeal. Then I will explain the order of worst appeals and why, as per tradition.

 

“The best was Rexia Lantis. While you might be loud on occasion, your spirit is refreshing and you and I have a lot in common. I enjoyed spending time with you, making jokes and being able to laugh instead of feeling extremely stressed.”

 

The dinosaur-like monster grinned, and winked. “Thank you so much, your majesty.”

 

“The others who are staying are Aqua and Aetha. While I don’t have much in common with you, you both had the best manners of all the suitors. You were calm despite the event and were mature in the best way. Aqua is second since she held herself only slightly better. But it was very close, and I’m sure if Aetha wasn’t feeling sick, she would have tied with her sister.” One of the nervous Souls calmed.

 

“Now, to those who are leaving and why.” The room grew thick with tension. “The order from best to worst appeal, once more. Terrence, Igna, Terra, Fyra, Sabiya, and Koianna.”

 

There was rage. And it was wafting from brattiest of the bunch. But Sans ignored it as he continued. “Terrence is only being sent home for preference reasons. Getting to know him, I found he was a very sweet individual. Igna was a little too hot-headed, which makes sense given her circumstances, but when representing nobility, you need to keep that under wraps. Terra was a little too rough, and for the same reason as Igna is hot-headed, Terra needs to think about whom she is representing. Beyond that, you both are capable individuals and I welcome you back when you have better control.

 

“Fyra is mature, but I did not appreciate the condescension I felt from her, nor that she justified why she treated others the ways she did. While I understand why, I am disappointed. Being a figurehead is about keeping your personal issues personal. That is similar for Sabiya; you were too much. I did not appreciate the vulgarity displayed nor how you got into my personal space. And upon realizing she was doing something wrong, it only got worse. You need to learn control. And try asking others if you are making them uncomfortable.

 

“The worst was Koianna for a similar reason as Sabiya. I found no redeeming qualities in her. All I saw was a brat who got everything she wanted while growing up and punished others when she didn’t. In no way do I want someone so terrible beside me. I don’t even want her to return until she has visited counseling. That is how terrible she impacted me.” He stood up and leveled a glare. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

The fish monster was shaking with rage. As for the others, Sabi looked ashamed as Koianna ought to, Fyra was grimacing, Igna and Terra seemed neutral, and Terrence was smiling.

 

“Guards, please direct the three chosen to their rooms until I call for them. And escort the others to their respective carriages, please.”

 

“Idiot.” Someone growled, but Sans knew better.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Koianna stood up. “You dare dismiss me? You dare insult me?! You are an idiot!”

 

Sans regarded her. “You came here to prove your worth. What I said about you was what I felt. And I am not the only one who feels that way about your performance. You will leave immediately.”

 

“No! I am worthier of the crown than any of these tramps!”

 

“Hmph, it would appear you care less about me or anyone else than the title of queen.”

 

“I…”

 

“Do you deny it?”

 

“I am worthy.”

 

“That you are unable to deny is speaks volumes. You are nothing but a child having a temper tantrum. Leave this castle at once. Guards!”

 

The guards converged on her, but she slipped out of their grasp and yanked at the air, pulling Sans into an encounter.

 

“What?!” The encounter ended and his Soul slipped back.

 

“What is wrong with your Soul?!” She screeched. The next moment, the guards were on her. “Wait! His Soul…it’s wrong! Why does it look like he’s already bonded?”

 

“What?” Asgore cried. “Guards, halt!”

 

“Asgore…” Sans growled. “What are you doing?”

 

“I need you to reveal your Soul.” The goat monster urged.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I wish to see what she spoke of.”

 

“Souls are private.” He gasped.

 

But Asgore was more determined, and pulled Sans into an encounter. Sure enough, a bonded Soul was revealed, _pinging_ for its partner.

 

The encounter ended and Asgore glared at the king. “Who are you bonded to?”

 

“You rang…?”

 

Turning, the entire room, including all the suitors, gaped at the woman now sitting in the queen’s chair, baby bump noticeable.

 

“So, which one of you do I need to pay back for attempting harm on my husband?”


	9. Our Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo is a sweetheart that will melt you and make you want to cuddle her and just say "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Luckily, Rexia doesn't mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ending for this story changed a bit, so it turned out longer. Thank goodness I'm finished writing it. ^^;

 

“A human?” Asgore cried.

 

“No, I’m a mage.” I corrected.

 

“This is treason!” The goat roared, throwing a ball of fire at me.

 

“Rachel!” Sans cried, trying to reach me. But he didn’t react in time.

 

I flicked the fireball away, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

 

“Oh…” Sans breathed out. “Right…”

 

I glared at him. “I know I said I would support you, but now I’m irritated. Thanks to all of this, Echo might be freaking out right now. And she just learned how to teleport, so…”

 

“i…”

 

“You’ll probably have to buy her that toy to make amends. After this, she will have earned it.”

 

“yeah, yeah, okay.”

 

“What in the world is going on here?” Asgore demanded. “How did you…just backhand my magic away?”

 

I raised a brow at him. “Do you really think I’m about to let you or anyone else hurt me? Anyone would have done the same in my shoes! But then, no one has been in my shoes for a while, at the very least.”

 

“Human scum!” Koianna screamed, finally free of the guards. “I will end you!”

 

I huffed in amusement. “I’d like to see you try, Fish Bitch!”

 

She screeched, drawing a katana and slashing in my direction. I dodged two strikes before backhanding her in the face and following with a side kick.

 

“Don’t mess with me, little minnow. I fillet your hide if I must.” Bright white flames that dazzled with the colors of the rainbow erupted across my arms. “I suggest you stop acting like a child and learn a few lessons about respect. I already should teach one four-year-old about that. I don’t need another. At least not right now.”

 

“I am not four!” The childish noble screamed.

 

“Oh my goodness, do shut your whiny mouth! Your screaming is so annoying!” With a flick of my finger, a burst of the same dazzling light sped and hit the fish monster in the mouth, stopping her screaming.

 

“Much better. Honestly, how someone like you doesn’t get scolded for acting out like that is beyond me. But you’re probably _daddy’s little princess_ , and since your family oversees managing the largest country, I can see why you get away with misbehaving. But really, when you deal with me, if you act like a spoiled brat, I will treat you as such. Which is to say, I will shut it down immediately. Are we clear?”

 

There was no response. How could there be? I was met with shell-shocked silence. But that only lasted about two seconds before my fears came true.

 

 

“Mommy!”

 

Sans and I flinched. “Echo?”

 

The little girl ran past all the guards and into my waiting arms. “I told you to stay with Melia. Why didn’t you listen?”

 

The child pouted. “I was worried.” Tears glistened, and I sighed as Sans plucked her out of my arms.

 

“please don’t cry, sweetpea. i’m sorry…”

 

“She’s faking it.” I deadpanned. The child harrumphed at me.

 

“how can you tell?”

 

“Because, unlike you, I spend practically every moment with her.” I replied sternly.

 

He flushed. “right, yeah…”

 

“Holy cow!” Rexia guffawed, breaking the trance on all the monsters currently watching. “That kid is adorable!”

 

Echo squealed, jumping out of her father’s arms and charging towards to the dinosaur monster. I tensed, watching carefully, hoping that Sans’ synopsis of her character would prove to be true.

 

“Ello!” Echo cooed up at the dino.

 

“Oh my gosh yer so cute! Hiiii!” Rexia squealed quietly.

 

Echo giggled, her large midnight-colored pigtails waving up and down enthusiastically.

 

“AWWWWWWWWWWWW!” Rexia, and at least twelve other guards cooed.

 

“Here we go again…” I sighed.

 

“Which sooter lady are you?” Echo asked.

 

“I’m Rexia.”

 

“Oh…” Echo concentrated, then gasped. “That was the night he came home laughing. He said you were awesome!”

 

“Aww, thanks dude!” Rexia called to Sans. “You’re awesome, too! And your daughter is so adorable, I can’t stand it!” She turned back to the little girl, who was grinning the same large grin as her father often wore after a joke. “Can I hug you?”

 

“Sure! I love hugs!”

 

Rexia sat down, and the two embraced, with Echo going the extra mile and nuzzling against her cheek. “I love your clothes. They’re all glowy and cool!”

 

“Thanks, princess! I come from a futuristic world, so these are common.”

 

“Ooooooh! So you have gone to the sky and stuff. Daddy told me about some of it…”

 

“Space?”  


“Yeah! That!”

 

“I wish. But a lot of my people have.”

 

“Coooooooool!” Echo clapped. “I wish I could see.”

 

“I could send you pictures.” Rexia assured.

 

“Really? Thank you!” And her pigtails began wiggling again.

 

 

“You had a mate and child, and you didn’t tell anyone?” Asgore asked, dismayed.

 

“My father was the only one who knew until recently, but I made sure Grillby couldn’t tell anyone.”

 

“Regal Command?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But it would seem like you sneak out every night. How could you leave if you are in bed?”

 

“A replica of him.” I explained. “With some help from friends, I made a copy of Sans so he could teleport back home to his family.”

 

“How long has this been going on?”

 

“Over five years. Echo is four years old, and Rachel and I were officially married and bonded five years ago.”

 

“But we would have known if you were away.”

 

“Remember the Treaty of Magmalia?”

 

“Yes, it took several months of negotiation to…” The goat trailed off, realizing for the first time that not everything was what it seemed.

 

“Magmalia and some other territories on the map don’t exist. But for two people who love each other despite racial animosity to be together, at least seven had to be created. Rachel drew up a new map and with some help from others who feel just like us, we made it work. And because they were Regal States, only I was able to travel alone.”

 

“Regal States…only a non-citizen part of the royal family may come and go without problem per negotiation. Clever, but this is treason.”

 

“No, it isn’t, Sir Dreemurr.” Grillby interrupted.

 

“You would allow this?” Asgore turned on the elemental furiously.

 

“Yes. As you have seen, her magic is proof of who she is.” He paused to take an unsteady breath. “The Delta Mage.”

 

The room became a cacophony of gasps, cries, and hisses.

 

“That is outrageous.” The goat growled. “The Delta Mage disappeared long ago.”

 

“Oh really?” I retorted. “I don’t mind if I need to show you my Soul.”

 

A blinding pure light blinded the room as the heart slipped from my chest. The colors of the rainbow ricocheted against the walls, mirror, armor, and windows throughout the room. All eyes were transfixed until I pushed the heart back inside me.

 

“Whether you care to see reality for what it is does not matter. As Grillby has explained to my husband and I, being the Delta Mage grants me more authority in the world than any other mage or regular monster. But if you have something to share about why you don’t like the idea that the current Delta Mage stands before you, then I suggest you share it now.”

 

Now that he was put on the spot, Asgore Dreemurr sighed, a strange wave of magic seeming to dissipate from his form. “It goes back over five hundred years ago, when King Gaster was still new to the throne…”


	10. Our History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of what happened to the Delta Mage and why no one really remembers them is revealed with a flashback and the return of the same antagonist from Kinship, who is long dead.
> 
> NOTE:  
> Cooper and Remy are characters in honor of my dogs. Cooper passed away the 15th of July after battling with problems. He went through surgery a few weeks before I returned home for a Independence Day visit, and I was very thankful he pulled through so that I could give him a proper goodbye before I left on the 5th, ten days before my parents took him in to be put to sleep. He passed without pain, and I will miss him. He was 13 years old, and his half-brother, Remy, who is around 10 years old, is doing well. But this story is in honor of him, and Kinship will be in Remy's honor because both of them have helped me a lot. Dogs are so smart!
> 
> Thank you, Cooper! Rest in peace, my furry brother! I hope to see you again someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is me not wanting Asgore to be the antagonist since he's been through enough. Also, I needed a different monster to play judge, and I decided that it would be a monster from the game. How many of you saw this coming?

Gaster was not in the know about what one of his advisers was scheming. The monster, a rat known as Usel Sinter, had the ability to communicate with other versions of himself from other timelines. He had learned that in most timelines where he existed, he had ceased to exist. In others, he didn’t exist at all.

 

From the few where he survived, he learned a lot. In a parallel timeline, he was forced to flee due to the Delta Mage’s influence. This had happened in three timelines. So, taking matters into his own hands, this timeline’s Sinter began his search for this world’s Delta Mage.

 

Over one hundred years passed before he tracked them down. They lived in a village that was cohabitated by humans and monsters. They were a skilled healer and was one of the town five mages. They were known as the Elder Mage.

 

To keep his intentions hidden, Sinter befriended them and spent the next seven years forming a plan to be rid of them forever. His plan didn’t take effect until the Harvest Festival that year; a testament to one of his fallen alternate selves.

 

The eve of the last day, Sinter struck. The only one to witness his plan in action being Asgore himself, who was ordered by King Gaster to watch him. Asgore, a young man who had just begun working for the king, fled immediately back to the palace to inform the king.

 

“This is an enormous act of treason.” The skeleton monarch breathed.

 

“What do you plan to do?” The goat monster inquired with worry.

 

“Bring Sinter to me immediately.” Gaster replied. “ _And tell no one of what has happened. Should the Delta Mage return, be sure to tell them everything._ ”

 

“Yes, your highness.” The younger monster bowed.

 

 

Two days later, Sinter was escorted to the king. The rat appeared to have fought, but had given up by the time he and the guards holding him reached the throne room. Upon entry, Asgore, Grillby, and a turtle monster called Gerson took the places of the guards, who immediately left the room and closed the door. The goat, elemental, and turtle blocked the rat’s escape.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Sinter cried. “What have I done to be treated so poorly?!”

 

“You had behaved out of character for several years now.” Gaster explained gravely. “Thus, I asked Asgore to watch you. What he told me just recently is alarming. You have not only slain the Delta Mage, you ripped their magic from them beforehand. Why would you do such a thing?”

 

“I…they attacked me.”

 

“Don’t think me so foolish that I will believe that? Salem Ambel was too old to hurt anyone. They spent their days doing only healing magic and have never hurt anyone, and would only help everyone. You cannot lie with the blood of an innocent on your hands. Do you know what you have done?”

 

Seeing he couldn’t fool anyone, Sinter laughed. “I have rid this world of the Delta Mage, of course!” He laughed again, insanity and fear fueling him. “Now they cannot rid me of this world.”

 

Gaster huffed. “So this was about fear that they would destroy you? Have your alternates made you worry about such things? Well, by taking action in this way to save yourself, you have doomed yourself instead.” Raising his head to Asgore, he nodded. “Bring Toriel Cabrala, please.”

 

Asgore stiffened, but nodded and left the room. With his return, another goat monster followed.

 

“May I inquire why you have called for me, sire?” The elegant young goatwoman asked softly.

 

“Sinter requires Judgement.” Gaster replied lowly. “He has performed a great sin that might hurt the world over. Please see to it immediately.”

 

The Judge nodded, turning to the rat who was still cackling uncontrollably. Toriel read him and gasped softly, narrowing her eyes briefly. After a few moments, they widened again and she stepped forward, a ring of fire circling the rat’s feet.

 

“Release him now. I shall take over the rest.” She muttered calmly. The three guarding the rat stepped back as the fire grew and encased the rat, the roar of the inferno overwhelming the crazed laughter. When the flames calmed, the guilty monster was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened after that?” I asked. “Surely Gaster attempted to find a solution.”

 

“He did.” A feminine voice replied from the doorway as Toriel, now the mate of Asgore Dreemurr, stepped forward. “Let me explain.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shortly after Sinter’s Judgement, Gaster had a private discussion with Toriel.

 

“Is there any HoPe?” Gaster inquired quietly, almost hesitantly.

 

“Yes. I only saw a flicker, and I felt the world shudder at the loss of the Delta Mage. But as requested, I did some research and while I did not have time to talk with them personally, I found a group of individuals who come from a family of those who maintain the legacy of the Delta Mage and their history. I have requested their presence and they are willing to meet with you as soon as possible.”

 

 

Later that day, two of the individuals from said family entered the king’s private study. What surprised Gaster most of all, however, was that they were a human and a monster.

 

“What is your relationship?” Gaster asked cautiously.

 

“We are siblings.” The human, a girl with maroon hair, pale blue eyes, and cream-colored skin that was the same color as the monster beside them, answered truthfully after a bow. “In fact, my brother and I are twins.”

 

“Really?” The king wondered in amazement.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” The monster, a dog that looked like that of an Australian Sheppard, a red tri, replied. “I am older by roughly three minutes. Our father is a monster like me, and our mother is a human mage, like my sister. We are named Cooper…”

 

“And Remy.” The girl replied.

 

“So, your family is mixed.” Gaster stated. “I thought monsters and humans didn’t get along very well.”

 

“Most don’t, but there are several hidden villages that have citizens of both origins.” Remy explained. “Your father saw monsters and humans as equals and created a treaty amongst them and called them Regal States. The only non-citizens allowed to come and go as they please are of royal blood. But we have a messenger, and when the Monster Judge sent for our assistance in hopes of retrieving information that would hopefully bring the Delta Mage back safely, we knew we needed to comply.”

 

“That you acted accordingly when the threat of complete removal of the Delta Mage was imminent proves that you are a good person who doesn’t see the world in black and white as most do. We respect you very much for it.”

 

Gaster smiled. “I was taught by a good person. You needn’t have any fear of discrimination from me. I only wish to do my part to keep the balance of this world. If you know what needs to be done, I am here to listen and act. I am also grateful for your knowledge.”

 

The twins bowed and began to explain.

 

* * *

 

 

“I listened in as the twins explained everything they knew,” Toriel continued. “In the past, a Delta Mage had created a system so that if anyone had tried to rid the world of the Delta Mage, the power would return to the Earth for five hundred years before accumulating into an even stronger Delta Mage. But while the energy was in the Earth, it would absorb and purify negative energy to keep the peace without a host.

 

“When the next Delta Mage was born, the purified energy created would have encircled the world twenty times or more, and could boost the chosen and give them the ability to do anything. By ridding the world of the Delta Mage over five hundred years ago, Sinter unknowingly set things up so that the next Delta Mage would be a force greater than anyone has ever believed.

 

“And the energy flowing in and out of them, or her, as she has indeed returned, is the purest in the world. It is an honor to be in your presence. Welcome back.”

 

I grinned. “I have been here a while, but I thank you.”

 

“This can’t be real.” Koianna sobbed. “I was gonna…I was…”

 

I scoffed. “Honey, you never had a chance.” I looked at Rexia, who had turned her attention back to Echo now that the story was over. “And yeah, I see what you mean, Sansy.” I chuckled. “I like dino-gal, too.”

 

Rexia grinned. “Sup, Skele-Mama!”

 

I blushed, and immediately turned and glared at Sans as he began snickering. “Stop!”

 

“I’m totally going to use that.”

 

I groaned, exasperated. “Nooooooo…”

 

Sans’ grin widened. “Rexia, what were the other names you gave me?”

 

“no…please don’t.” I whined quietly.

 

“Oh! Oh! Um, there was Baby-Mama, Kitten, Love-Dove, Soul-Singer, My Mage, Love–”

 

“OH MY GOODNESS STAHP!” My face was burning. “One more corny nickname and I’m gonna blow!”

 

Boney arms snaked around my waist and grabbed my belly carefully, but securely. “Babe, you still have a couple months before that’s okay.”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!”

 

The room erupted with laughter as I began the chase.


	11. Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short and we get a brief bit about the family and what this world is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Papyrus is not in this story in honor of Cooper. I suffered a loss of someone I saw more as a brother than I do my human brother. So, while it's sad, Pap just never existed in this timeline. Sans was an only child. And when I go back to edit, if I see mistakes with that, I'll correct it.
> 
> Some things are the same as Kinship, some aren't. I hope you enjoyed this fic and sorry again for any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll come back to edit it all soon!

“Mom, is it time yet?” Serif whined.

 

“No, still have about a week before a forced labor is necessary.” I replied, patting the enormous baby bump where Sans and my fourth and final child was still incubating. Their due date was yesterday, but we had a week before we needed to have them medically removed.

 

“Do you know the gender yet?” Sylfaen asked hopefully.

 

“I know the gender, but I’m not telling you.” I teased, causing the little girl to pout.

 

“It’s a boy!” Echo cheered.

 

“Echo!” I wailed. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Dad told me!” The eleven-year-old replied cheekily.

 

“Saaaaaaaaans!” I roared.

 

“yeah? what did i mess up this time?”

 

“How did you know you messed up?” Syl asked, bewildered.

 

“you mom uses a certain tone when i mess up something.”

 

“Get in here!”

 

“that’s the one.” He cautiously walked in. “and during the times she’s been pregnant, it gets worse.”

 

“Oh hush! We agreed that the gender was remaining a mystery until they arrive. Why did Echo know and blab?”

 

“she…uh…tricked me.”

 

“Explain.”  
  
“it was chess.”

 

“You know you’re terrible at chess. Why would you do that?”  


“She put on the puppy eyes!” He whined loudly. “What did you expect would happen?”

 

“You give her way too much power.” I ground out, massaging my forehead irritably.

 

“Heehee!” Echo grinned widely.

 

“Echo, take you siblings outside. I need to have a talk with your father.”

 

“Okay!” Lifting the six-year-olds, Echo pranced out of the room.

 

Sitting down beside the distraught skeleton, I sighed. “I know you want to give her and the twins the world, but you need to discipline them, too.”

 

“Isn’t that your job?”

 

“No, it’s a joint effort. If I did all the disciplining, they wouldn’t like me. And if you did all the spoiling, they would take advantage. Which Echo has, a lot.”

 

“yeah, i know.”

 

“You are getting better, though. A trick when it comes to puppy-eyes is to just close yours and remember that Koianna probably did the same thing with her father.”

 

I smirked as he balked. “Yeah, okay! I get it. More disciplining.”

 

I let my smile soften, and kissed his cheek. “Good. Just keep that in mind.” Standing up, I began to walk out of the room.

 

“Oh!” I startled, looking down at the puddle growing at my feet. “Sans…it’s time!”

 

<hr>  
  
“Daddy, can I go in?” Echo pleaded.

 

“No, only the doctors are allowed for now. Then I’ll be going in alone. You are to stay out here with your uncle.”

 

“Come along, Princess,” Grillby cooed softly. “Don’t you want to stay with me?”

 

“No! I’m going with Daddy.” She turned to Sans, puppy-eyes on full force.

 

Sans almost gave in, but closed his eyes and took my advice. “The answer is no, and that is final.”

 

Echo squeaked. “…fine.”

 

The door opened. “You can come in now, sire. She’s waiting for you.”

 

“thank goodness.” Sans sighed, following the doctor.

 

 

 

Four hours later, and Cooper Black Aster was born. He was named in honor of his godparents, Cooper and Remy, both still alive but very old. Both had traveled to meet their godson. And thankfully, his font was a match, willed to be so by the forces of the Delta Mage.

 

Sans and I spent over a thousand years together, and by the end of the journey, the world was brighter and humans – magic and non-magic – and monsters lived and thrived together is harmony, like they were meant to since the world’s creation.

 

Moving to the next life, I left the torch to the next Delta Mage, a child who was born without sight, but who didn’t let that stop them, letting their vision of the world extend beyond what anyone thought it should. The legacy of the Delta Mage lived on, even after that, as the world continued stepping forward, creating, finding, growing, and learning more…

 

…and its citizens never losing faith, and never stopping the pursuit.

 

**F I N**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sans is more dramatic, and quite a prankster when he wants to be. ;3 I like Sassy Sans more anyway.
> 
> I'm also not sure how fast I'll be getting this story done. Kinship took 3 days to finish. This might take longer since it's the week, not the weekend. It will vary. I also expected Pursuit to be shorter, but I'm not entirely sure. We will see.


End file.
